The 80th Hunger Games
by horsegirl5701
Summary: Jade West lives in District 12. What happens when she is chosen to compete in the 80th hunger games along with 23 other tributes. Friendships will form, love will bloom, rivalry will erupt. Catching Fire never happened and the rebellion hasn't either.Yet.


**This is kind of a new idea I came up with so let's see how it goes.**

Jade West District 12

I ran out of my front door. Today was that day again. Reaping day. I shuddered at the thought. The cool wind brushed past my face pushing my light brown hair away from my face. The electric fence at the end of the meadow came in sight and I slipped under the broken part my two best friends had showed me. Quickly glancing behind me I saw no one was in sight and pressed my speed as I entered the trees. The bow that Katniss had helped me build was hidden in the trunk of a large oak about 10 meters inside the forest boundary. I grabbed the cool wood and the sheath of arrows from their hiding spot. I could throw a knife pretty well too but bringing one out here was too big a risk. My hazel eyes searched the greenery for any sign of Gale or Katniss. Seeing none I continued to walk to our secret spot.

Katniss and Gale were waiting for me there. Katniss turned when she heard me and waved.

"Jade! Come on." Gale called and I jogged over to where they were sitting. Out of the three of us I was the only one still eligible for the reaping. Katniss was 22 and Gale was 25 years of age. I remembered the day when I was ten and she volunteered for her sister. Both she and our other tribute Peeta had come home. You see I was only 13 when Gale and Katniss became my two best friends. I had been desperate for food so I wandered into the woods with only a sharp stick in hand. I had come across them in the same way Gale had found Katniss if you know what I mean. I had seen his snares and was interested in them. Now I was sitting next to them making fun of Effie Trinket. Even though Katniss knew her she never missed a chance to imitate her.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I finished laughing. I checked the sun. It was almost time to leave.

"Good luck Jade I really do hope the odds are in your favor." Katniss told me pulling me into a hug. I smiled over her shoulder and then gave Gale a one armed hug.

"Thanks guys. I hope they are to." I replied picking up my things. The three of us walked through the woods and I froze. About 15 meters away was a rather plump squirrel. I quickly pulled out an arrow and took aim at the squirrel. With deadly precision I shot at the squirrel hitting it through what looked like the temple. Gale walked over and gathered up the squirrel pulling out the arrow and handing it back to me.

"Nice shooting Jade." He grinned handing me the squirrel. I nodded my thanks and placed the arrow back in the sheath. Katniss was slightly ahead waiting for us. When we reached District 12 again I went to the Hob and traded the squirrel for a few coins. With those coins I went home and placed them in my ancient music box for safe keeping. My mother had laid out a simple blue dress that went to my knees. I left my hair down but slipped on my nice shoes. It was 12:45 when my mother and I walked into town square. I promptly got in line for registration and waited. When I reached the front of the line I held out my finger expectantly not even flinching when they took the blood. I walked to the 16 year old girls section just as Effie Trinket walked onto the stage.

"Welcome Welcome! To the 80th annual Hunger Games! As usual ladies first!" Effie called out her over bubbly attitude making me gag. The reached her bright blue manicured fingers into the glass ball and pulled out a white slip of paper secured with black tape. I held my breath. "Jade West!" My breath caught in my throat and I quickly regained my composure. My eyes met Katniss's and she nodded reassuringly. I stood tall and lifted my head as I walked up to the stage. I waved off the peacekeepers approaching me as I climbed the stairs. Effie clapped her hands. Katniss looked at me solemly as I turned back to the crowd. Slowly one after the other they took the three fingers of their left hand and pressed them to their lips before raising them into the air. This hadn't happened since Katniss was reaped. I nodded my thanks trying to mask my insecurity.

"And now for the boys!" Effie squealed high heels clacking as she walked to the boys glass ball. The plucked a slip and gently unfolded it. "Sinjin Clouse!" I inwardly groaned. Really? Sinjin! He was a curly haired weirdo! Sinjin meekly walked onto the stage and stared at the floor. "Well shake hands!" Effie encouraged. Sinjin willingly held out his hand while I only crossed my arms. Shocked her took back his hand and proceeded to look at the ground again. "The tributes from District 12!" Effie congratulated. I turned on my heel and burst through the Justice Building doors and into my private goodbye room as I called it. The first person in was my mother.

"Oh Jade!" She sobbed enveloping me in a hug. Now my mother and I had never been particularly close but knowing I would probably never see her again I gave into the hug. "I'm so sorry that it was you!"

"Mom," I said holding her at arm's length, "I'll be alright. I can hunt and fight, I will try to come home." My mother nodded and hugged me once more before being pulled out by a peace-keeper. The next two people to come into the door were Katniss and Gale.

"Oh geez Jade," Gale said hugging me, "Why is it my friends who always get picked?" I chuckled slightly and clapped him on the back.

"I don't know, maybe because they're two strong willed girls." I suggested teasingly. His eyes turned serious.

"You bet they are. You try to come back like Katniss okay?" He asked. I smiled at him and hugged him once more. Then I turned to Katniss. She smiled sadly at me and grabbed my hand pressing something into my palm.

"I'm sorry." She whispered giving me a quick hug before being ushered through the door, "I'll meet you on the train." I gently unfolded my hand and stared wide-eyed at what was in the center. Katniss's gold Mockingjay pin given to as her token to carry into the arena. I pressed the pin to my chest before pinning it to my dress. The peacekeeper walked through the door and grabbed my arm yanking me to my feet. I violently pulled my arm from his grasp.

"I know where I'm going and I'm not going to run away like a coward!" I growled at him. He bared his teeth at me and I snarled in response stalking towards the train. Sinjin was there and I ignored him stepping into the train. Effie was already there. The train door closed and opened a moment later into a beautiful car filled with wood tables, crystal dining ware, and more food than I had ever seen in my entire life. I strode over to a chair and collapsed crossing my arms.

"I'll go get, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch." Effie said looking disdainfully at me. Sinjin stared at me.

"So." He said moving towards me.

"Don't talk to me!" I snapped and he recoiled obviously afraid. "Tell Katniss I'm in my room." I stood up and went to my train car. There I slipped off my dress careful to remove my pin and slipped into a pair of tight black pants, a short sleeved purple t-shirt and a pair of black leather boots. I re-pinned the Mockingjay to my shirt slightly hiding it under my hair. A knock at my door signaled that Katniss was here. "Come in." I called and Katniss slipped inside. She smiled when she saw me.

"You didn't really look like you in that dress." She stated and I snorted. She went and sat on my bed. "Let's watch the reaping recaps. I told the men that you would most likely rather train alone and be coached alone." I shot her a grateful look and she switched on the large television opposite the bed.

From District One there were surprisingly no volunteers. The girl tribute wasn't all that pretty. She had long dark brown hair and an arrogant smile. Her name was Haley Furgeson. The male tribute however was one to remember. His longish black hair was slightly over his face and he had olive skin and brown eyes. Beck Oliver was one to remember that's for sure. District Two wasn't all that interesting. There was a ditzy blonde named Tara Ganz who was totally overly flirty. The male was named Rex and was obviously a ladies man. I gagged at his cocky deminer. District Three consisted of a scrawny boy and a small girl who's names I cannot remember. District Four had a tall brown haired girl with the name Tori Vega and she actually looked nervous. Her male counterpart was an 18 year old male with dark cropped brown hair. Another ladies man. His name was Rider Daniels. District five was another poor set of tributes who's names I also couldn't remember. The boy and girl from District Six however stood out. There was a vicious looking brunette with the same last name as the girl from Four. Trina Vega was an overly star crazy girl and looked ready to kill to win. Although that's the point right? Anyway the male was a semi-scrawny curly brown haired boy named Robbie Shapiro. He didn't look like much but somehow I could tell that there was more to him than it seemed.

District Seven had a good looking boy with Dark brown hair. His name was Danny Alexander. The girl was nothing much and was obviously no competition. From Eight there was no one interesting and Same with Nine. District Ten had a very friendly red haired girl with quite a strange name. Cat Valentine. Although they did specialize in livestock. I made sure to remember her. The boy was nothing particularly interesting. District Eleven Agriculture there was a dark haired girl who had a striking resemblance to Rue. Katniss grimaced when they did a close up of her. The male was a muscular African American boy with slightly long brown hair. Andre Harrison. When our district came up Katniss switched off the TV.

"Let's go talk strategy with the men." Katniss suggested and we walked out of my room.

**Yay! Okay so this is just a trial! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
